


fractals

by laurakinnie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 5 + 1, Gen, i haven’t watched the new frozen yet :(, olaf is 5’4”, stoopid au for bri, wat if ....? elza waz aktualy...? todorokiz pazt lyfe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakinnie/pseuds/laurakinnie
Summary: dealing with your own memories when they belong to someone else.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	fractals

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend ahegao haha changing this cause his prns changed

ONE. 

Aizawa buys a walking sleeping bag for 5,000 yen. It has warm sleeves, zips up the front with a pull-string hood, and airs out at the bottom like a dress, giving him enough range of motion to walk. God has never before spoken so clearly through human hands as he did through the inventor of this mobile-bed. He wears it everywhere when off-duty.

Jirou raises her hand. “Is that a Snuggie?” 

“I didn’t call on you,” Aizawa says. 

Kirishima jumps up and down in his seat. “Where’d you get that heavy-duty Snuggie, Mr. A?”

“Is that your hero costume now?” Uraraka bites her thumbnail. “I think I want a more comfy costume too, but I wasn’t sure if you could actually do that.”

“Me too,” Yaoyorozu agrees, blushing. “I don’t want to go down in popularity, even pre-debut, but I really don’t like my costume right now.”

“Go to the main office and get alteration request forms,” Aizawa orders. They, sharing a glance, do so, followed by Jirou who says she wants one more “punk rock.”

“Is that for real your fucking hero costume now?” Bakugou asks. Bakugou is one of Aizawa’s worst students; he doesn’t have any real problems with the subject matter, but Aizawa has to teach him basic human decency. It sucks. 

“This—” he lifts his arms— “doesn’t allow enough movement to be a heroics uniform. Your class is just cold.”

All eyes turn to Todoroki, who stares intensely into a frosty window in August. Birds chirp outside. 

Todoroki shrugs. “I don’t know about that. The cold never bothered me.”

TWO. 

“This is a good plan,” Half-n-Half says.

Bakugou squints at the blueprints for a five-story Norwegian castle Half-n-Half just happened to have on him. “Where. Where the fuck is this a good plan. Point to it.”

Half-n-Half presses his middle finger to the paper and circles all of it.

“I’m going to make you eat your teeth,” Bakugou promises. 

Team B, Deku and Iida, come up against Team C, Bakugou and Half-n-Half. They stand for two seconds on opposite sides of the empty arena before Half-n-Half slams his foot on the ground and covers the floor in thick ice sheets with intricate snowflake patterns that quickly spiral into an equally intricate ice castle. Deku tries to punch his way through walls to get to where Team C waits in the throne room, but the excessive force just sends him flying out the left side of the castle. Iida just keeps slipping around the ballroom. Eventually, the time limit runs out.

Team C is awarded the win for successful evasion and five points of extra credit on the next test, but Bakugou can’t stop cursing his partner. For the entire eight-minute spar, Half-n-Half sat on his stupid ass on his giant throne, and Bakugou sat at his feet, jester hat frozen to his head until it melted away with the rest of the castle.

Half-n-Half wakes up the next day with a dick drawn on his face. It’s petty revenge with no true harm to the victim. No one will pin it on him. 

THREE.

Midoriya hand darts between his chin and the open air, unable to articulate. “Did you..? That…? Uh..?”

“His name is Nard,” Todoroki says, holding the ice cat-dragon-thing under the arms like simba. “He doesn’t shit or eat. He’s the class pet now.”

“He looks like a vaporeon,” Uraraka notes, scratching Nard’s head. “Do you think Nintendo can sue us for him?”

Before Midoriya can think of an answer, Aizawa is suddenly there, wearing his Snuggie and stealing Nard from Todoroki’s hands. “A cat that doesn’t shit or eat, you said?”

Aizawa turns Nard from side to side in his arms, narrowing his eyes at the rising and falling of his snowy chest. Todoroki shrugs. “Yeah. He just lives.”

Aizawa spins away towards the door, petting Nard’s little chin. “Class is cancelled.”

Iida shoots up off his chair, one arm up at a 90° angle, palm perfectly in line with his head. “Forgive me for saying so, but you can’t just cancel class because of a cat!” 

“Goodbye, Iida.” The door closes behind him.

The class is silent.

“I can make a bird?” Todoroki offers.

FOUR. 

“I was queen once,” Todoroki says. “My people feared me as all humans fear gods. It was a lonely life, and I lived it only shortly, but it was the life of royalty.”

Yaoyorozu pulls black and white fabric from the slit in the stomach of her costume. She’s sealed up the top since year one, and is in the process of developing a material she can pull her creations through to make a full-coverage costume. “We are third-year hero students. UA uses our popularity to fund the school. You are doing the maid cafe.”

Todoroki stares through the ceiling. “I gave birth to monsters. They ravaged any armies that laid siege on me. I could have ended the world. I still can.”

“Awesome, now put this on.”

FIVE.

The fire is third-nature to Todoroki. He’s glad for it, the ability to melt anything he creates, but the muscle memory just isn’t there.

“It’s not just my dad,” he tells Midoriya.

Midoriya doesn’t look up from his notebook. The cover is white decorated in red marker. The title, in sharpie, reads TODOROKI SHOUTO. “Is this where you say you’re a Norwegian queen again?”

“I am.”

Midoriya sighs. “I believed that for about a month before I realized your sense of humor is just the worst thing I’ve ever dealt with. Change your hero name to Ice Queen or something, if you’re that obsessed.”

Todoroki frowns. “Huh.”

He submits the paperwork the next morning, only to be rejected by his agent. 

“Not even graduated and you cause me problems,” is the note written on the rejection letter. “Seriously, the fans love your whole _reclaiming the name your father gave you_ thing. Stick with that.”

Todoroki thinks, _huh, have I been reclaiming my name this whole time?—_ The answer is yes. He buys a copy of all of his yet-to-be released merchandise with SHOUTO written on it and creates a shrine only rivaled by Midoriya’s All Might collection.

He also stops telling the Elsa story. That’s not his name.

FIVE.

They graduate. Somehow. Class A spent their entire stint at UA thinking they would die before the end of third year, but they made it. 

“The launch goes out as soon as you’re legal,” Todoroki’s agent says over the phone. “Your classmates will wait a bit before debuting, but we’re capitalizing on the media coverage of the UA graduation ceremony.”

Todoroki lets the the UA-employed makeup artist tilt his head to get a better angle on his eyelids. This is the day his friends have been waiting for their whole lives, only dreaming it could happen. Todoroki’s known since four that he’ll either die or go pro. It feels like a Thursday. “Am I corrupting something sacred for the sake of capitalism?”

“Welcome to the hero industry!” His agent cheers. “Make sure to do something cool on camera, yeah?”

Todoroki, as one of the top three students, gets access to the mic for a short speech. Instead, he does an entire musical number without adopting any emotion on his face. He backs up obvious vocal talent with fireworks shooting from his hands and light shows created by the reflection of the spotlights on his ice. 

Todoroki leaves the venue number one in popularity among his class by a large margin. He’s never been so glad not to live with Bakugou. 

PLUS ONE.

Todoroki grabs for his Deku mug. Somehow, it is not in reach. 

“Dude, did Katsuki put it on the highest shelf again?” Kirishima hustles over, arm extending past Todoroki’s own to grab the Deku mug and hand it to him.

Todoroki genuinely does not remember moving in with Bakugou. They did not like each other. They still do not. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t left yet, even, only that it would mean losing.

Todoroki thanks him for the mug, adding. “I was taller in my past life.”

“You’re still on the Queen thing?” Bakugou mumbles, shuffling into the kitchen and heading towards the coffee machine. Kirishima hands his boyfriend a Uravity mug and gets a vaguely grateful huff in response.

Todoroki shrugs. “Not since high school.”

Kirishima laughs. “I almost forgot about it, honestly. How tall were you?”

“Eleven feet, two inches,” Todoroki recites. “We had a snowman that was five foot four, which is my current height.”

The kitchen is silent, save for the whirring as the coffee machine preheats. 

“That’s it! I’m gone, you win, I don’t care anymore!” Bakugou screams, waking the neighbors. He turns to Kirishima. “After I have this _last_ cup of coffee, I’m moving into your apartment. I cant fucking do this anymore.”

Todoroki doesn't know how much money Midorya is winning, but he hopes he’ll split it. Kirishima, beaming, just says “Ok!” And they finish their breakfast in relative peace. It’s the only peaceful meal ever had in the Bakugou-Todoroki household. 

**Author's Note:**

> @dracukoos on twit


End file.
